


22. Public Sex

by loki-on-mjolnir (basalganglia)



Series: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge [8]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Alpha Thor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Breeding, Dom Thor, Dom/sub, Intersex Loki, Jötunn Loki, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Objectification, Omega Loki, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Pregnant Loki, Pregnant Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sub Loki, Vaginal Sex, Vague consent issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basalganglia/pseuds/loki-on-mjolnir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a pregnant but still in-heat Loki strolls around Asgard, all the citizens are driven into a lust-filled craze. It is up to Thor to find a solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	22. Public Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheJotunPoleDancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJotunPoleDancer/gifts).



> A Thor/Loki Week Secret Santa gift for [TheJotunPoleDancer](http://thejotunpoledancer.tumblr.com), who wanted a Jotun Loki AU. Hope you'll like it!
> 
> Also, check out [this amazing piece of art](http://loki-on-mjolnir.tumblr.com/post/117359237458/i-had-the-great-fortune-of-receiving-a-free) (very, very NSFW) produced by the wonderful [albenkind](http://albenkind.tumblr.com) for this fic! :D

The people were staring.

The people were staring at them, whatever errands they had been running completely forgotten, their brains all muddled by the intoxicating scent of Asgard’s most prized Omega. Desire was blatant on their faces—and in the cases of the Alphas and some particularly lustful Betas, the tent of their trousers.

Thor growled and stepped closer to Loki, draping a possessive arm over his shoulders, glaring at those who dared to covet what was _his_.

He should never have agreed to let Loki out in public when the end of his heat had not yet arrived. _But it will be obvious to all that your seed has already taken root inside my womb_ , Loki had said, his wicked tongue teasing at Thor’s shaft. The feeling of Loki’s hot mouth immediately swallowing him down had seemed a fair exchange for his acquiescence at the time, but now, Thor was not so sure. Evidently, not even the threatening presence of Asgard’s king combined with the power of his ultimate mark on Loki’s body could stop the citizens from responding to their basest instincts.

‘Thor, look!’

Oblivious to the war that Thor was waging silently against his people, Loki dragged Thor by the hand to a jewellery stall manned by a young boy just on the cusp of adulthood. Thor could not tell his status, but it was a small relief to know that he did not yet pose a threat. However, Thor did not miss the blush on the scoundrel’s face and how his eyes lingered on Loki’s breasts—which had almost doubled in size since the peak of his heat, and were now very, very much noticeable. And _bare_. Curse Loki and his stubborn disgust towards any piece of clothing that attempted to cover his chest.

‘What do you think, Thor?’

Loki’s voice forced him to part with his murderous thoughts, and Thor looked over to see for what he would have to find a suitable compliment. He was most definitely not pleased to find a necklace with a pendant that plunged directly into Loki’s cleavage. But Thor did not wish to make a scene and draw even more unwanted attention to them, so he relaxed his jaw and said, ‘It suits you very well.’

Loki, as always, gave no indication that he had registered Thor’s words. He only proceeded to sample another, and another, and yet another necklace. Thor grew increasingly irritated, for once not at Loki’s perpetual inability to make up his mind about the things he wanted, but instead for seeing that boy’s fingertips on the back of Loki’s neck as he did and undid each clasp. When his blasted knuckles had the gall to make contact with the undersides of Loki’s breasts under the pretence of _adjusting the pendant_ , Thor had had enough.

‘You need not make a choice here; there is still much to see in other stalls.’

‘But these are so well crafted! Do you not see how gorgeous they are?’ Loki had already picked up a new piece to try on, and this one was made of multiple thin gold chains that would require much _adjusting_ by the wretched boy.

Damn it all, Thor decided. ‘Then I shall save you the trouble and purchase all of them for you.’ He gestured to the guards and wrestled Loki away.

‘But the bangles! I have not even had a chance to look at them!’

‘Take those too, then!’ Thor barked behind his shoulder to his men, who were already taking the necklaces by the handful. For good measure, he added, ‘The rings, and the hairpins as well! Take everything, and ensure that the stallkeeper is fairly paid.’

The boy called out, ‘Thank you, Your Majesty! Thank you, Your Highness!’

Thor only grunted, quickening his pace and shielding Loki from the boy’s lecherous gaze.

‘You did not have to do that!’ Loki protested when they were at a distance from the stall, but delight was evident on his features. Thor counted this a small success and smiled to himself.

Their visit to the marketplace continued in much the same manner, and soon the guards, even with all their strength, were struggling under the combined weight of four heavy chests of jewellery, six large sacks containing piles of furs and pelts and various fabrics, a box of books and several smaller bags filled with random trinkets that had caught Loki’s fancy.

By then, Thor realised that though his strategy barred any individual from being in close proximity to Loki for an extended period of time, Loki was now under a much larger collective gaze—for it seemed word had spread that the King and the Consort were particularly inclined to make purchases today. An extraordinary number of merchants flooded over, which in turn attracted an extraordinarily large crowd.

Thor was ill at ease as he shuffled Loki from stall to stall, and it was not only because he disliked having other people’s eyes on what was his. No, he was concerned by a very real, very tangible threat.

Judging by the heavy smell of lust in the air and the few words and phrases that Thor caught wind of amidst the murmurings of the crowd, it would not be long before an Alpha plucked up his courage to proposition Loki.

Thor could have him whipped and flayed and slaughtered, but not before he had had Loki—if an Alpha approached an Omega in heat with a demand that they mated, the deed must be carried through. Such was the way of the law, and even Thor could not defy it.

Loki had always been an exotic specimen of an Omega that fascinated Asgard—the women were the only ones they had ever seen before. Whenever Loki had showed himself in the past, however, the people were usually able to rein in their primal desires; now, it appeared that their capacity for reason was severely affected by Loki’s heat. What outrageous acts that lust might goad them into committing, Thor could not predict.

A pre-emptive strike could stop disaster from unfolding, but he must act, and he must act _fast_.

The simple way was to remove themselves; he could put an end to their time in one of Asgard’s busiest places and have Loki back in the safety of their chambers. It would be an efficient, effective solution.

But it would also be an act of a coward. So, there was only one other option available to him.

After clearing the stocks of what he decided to be the last shop they would visit—this one sold precious gems and glittering jewels; it would put a small dent in the Treasury for sure—he told his guards and Loki’s handmaidens to return to the palace. They did not need to be involved in the imminent chaos.

At Loki’s quizzical look, Thor reassured him, ‘I thought we might have some time alone at the square.’

Loki could not be blind to the fact that they were as far from alone as possible, but he raised no questions. He only said, ‘Of course,’ and looped his arm through Thor’s, allowing himself to be led.

What Thor said was not too much of a lie, and determined as he was, he felt not an ounce of guilt at covering up his true intentions and misusing Loki’s trust. Really, Loki deserved this anyway, Thor thought as he steered Loki towards their destination. Loki did always enjoy being the centre of attention, and this was precisely what Thor’s plans would achieve.

And then, an idea crept into the back of his mind … Loki was forever scheming, and as a rule there must be at least two layers of ulterior motives beneath everything he did. So, how much of this chain of events had he in fact planned?

But with the growing buzz of the crowd that signified the increasing danger Loki was in, Thor did not entertain his thoughts for long. As soon as they had reached the centre of the large square, where it seemed that all of Asgard’s people had gathered, Thor shoved Loki forwards hard enough that he stumbled.

Loki had the audacity to look _scandalised_. ‘Thor! What in the name of—’

‘ _Down_!’ Thor boomed. The loud chatter surrounding them from all sides faded into the background; all he could hear was the sound of his blood rushing around his ears. This was the point of no return, they were going to do this, Thor would—

Loki’s mouth snapped shut immediately and his eyes darkened—from his own lust or due to the influence of his heat, Thor neither knew nor cared. Very slowly, Loki lowered his knees to the ground and turned so that his back was to Thor. He then pressed down his torso and stretched out his arms in front of him, his wrists crossed over each other. It was a gesture of submission, one that Omegas only made when they offered themselves to an Alpha.

A deafening roar exploded as the people realised what was about to happen before their eyes, and the thick stench of jealousy rose to fill the air, its intensity rivalling that of lust. Thor’s eyes left the welcoming curve of Loki’s arse to glare at the maddened horde, as if daring them to come forward and challenge Thor’s place. But none of them were so foolish, for even Thor could feel his fury radiating from his body. Secure in the knowledge that he held absolute authority, Thor turned back to Loki and undid the laces of his breeches.

His cock was only half hard, but he knew that its size was more than sufficient to make anyone burn with envy. With the sight of Loki presented before him and the intoxicating enormity of what he was about to proceed with, it took but a few moments for his cock to be coaxed into full hardness.

Loki wriggled his arse and twisted his head back, as if telling Thor to hurry. There was not a trace of shame or humiliation on his face; instead, there was only a self-satisfied smirk. _Fuck me_ , he mouthed, and this confirmed Thor’s suspicions earlier—Loki must have anticipated that things would turn in this direction.

That filthy little slut. Thor bent to rip away Loki’s jewelled skirt and flung it to the side. From the corner of his eye, he saw that the small scrap of fabric was immediately scavenged by the crowd. Thor sneered. Let them have it; some few drops of juices and the smell that clung to that cloth were the only things they could ever have of Loki’s cunt.

Loki’s cunt belonged to Thor only, and now it was sopping wet, ready to be taken and fucked and filled with Thor’s seed. His other hole was clearly visible too, with the way Loki pushed his hips back, and Thor briefly considered taking him there instead. But he dismissed that thought quickly; he had no patience to prepare Loki. He doubted that Loki would be willing to wait, either: his cock—nowhere as big as Thor’s, but still rather impressive in its length and girth—hung hard and heavy between his legs, leaking copiously onto the ground. Thor took a deep, greedy breath, letting the sweet musk of Loki’s heat and arousal consume his senses. Thor’s blood ignited in response.

Wasting no more time, he lifted Loki by the hips until he was folded in half, only the tips of his fingers and toes reaching the ground. Loki gasped in surprise—Thor seldom took him this way, usually preferring to shower Loki with love and affection instead of _using_ him in such a debasing manner. But if it was Loki’s wish to be claimed in public, then Thor would do it properly. Thor would show all of Asgard his formidable strength, and the complete ownership he had over the prize they all wished to be theirs.

Thor lined up his cock with Loki’s entrance and forcefully slammed in. Loki screamed, his fingers scrabbling uselessly at the ground—he gained no purchase there, he had nothing to hold onto as Thor immediately set a brutal pace. Thor had been reluctant to be intimate with Loki when they had learned that he was with child, but Loki had rather vehemently assured him that his body was stronger than Thor had thought and that he was not some delicate flower. And now, Thor had no qualms about fucking into Loki with all the might he possessed, jerking Loki’s entire body back and forth by the bruising hold over his hips.

Loki’s cunt was hot and tight, and it always felt exquisite no matter how many times Thor took him. But Thor could not lose himself to pleasure just yet; this was no usual lovemaking between them, and his primary aim was to show all of Asgard that Loki was owned, that Loki was _his_. He tore his gaze towards the masses, and was not surprised to find that they had succumbed to their lust. The few dozens of women had long since been claimed by the strongest of the Alphas. They wailed and screamed as those men pounded into their soft bodies, and though their noises were in no way comparable to Loki’s, they were still very loud and very desperate. And they should be: Asgard’s pride lay much in the virility of her men.

The remaining Alphas loomed over the Betas, taking them in twos and threes while more stood nearby, stroking themselves as they waited impatiently for their turns. Thor found the boy from the jewellery stall on his hands and knees, two cocks stuffed deep into his arse and another one rammed down his throat. He might have had the chance to grow into an Alpha moments before, but not now, not after being mounted. Thor had no sympathy for him; rather, he felt a deep pang of savage joy to know he would forever be a lowly Beta male.

Satisfied by what he saw, Thor turned his attentions back to Loki. ‘Look at what you’ve done,’ he said, not breaking the pace of his fucking. ‘All of Asgard, rutting like mindless beasts because of _you_ , because of the slut that you are.’

Thor had half expected Loki to talk back at him, to tell him that Thor was one of those mindless beasts himself, but Loki only sobbed in response. Perhaps he was too out of breath, perhaps he was being fucked to the point where he could no longer even think. From the way that his cunt clamped down around Thor’s cock, Thor decided that these words were positively received.

‘This is what you wanted, isn’t it?’ he growled, shifting to slower, but deeper thrusts. ‘When you paraded your tits around, making all those men drool after you? Did you want me to hold you down and fuck you like this, show them whose _bitch_ you are?’

Loki replied not with words, but with wanton actions instead. He spread his legs wider and tilted up his arse—not by much, as Thor had him lifted almost clear off the ground and it was hard for Loki to manoeuvre his own body, but Thor did not miss Loki’s efforts. It made warmth curl inside his chest.

‘You can tease them all you want, but you’re such an insatiable whore that none of them can ever be enough for you. Only _I_ can give you what you need, is that right, Loki? Only my cock in your cunt, only my knot forcing my seed deep inside of you.’

Loki howled as Thor shoved in particularly hard. Thor picked up his pace again, letting his movements do the talking for him. He could feel pressure build low in his abdomen, but he would not give in to it yet, not when he had something to prove. He glanced through the tangle of undulating bodies around him, and he saw that most people had already spent. Those remaining were a few of the most potent Alphas still on top of their keening, whimpering females, and the weaker ones who had only just been granted their chance at the exhausted Betas. Thor could easily outlast them all.

Secure in his place, Thor focused only on Loki now. He should take Loki like this more often, he reflected. Loki’s arse was high in the air, presented to Thor like an offering, and he was stripped of the ability to move or even hold himself up. At this moment, held in Thor’s hands like a rag doll and impaled again and again on his cock, Loki existed only for Thor’s pleasure. Thor might have wedded Loki in a formal ceremony, he might have granted Loki the highest title anyone besides Thor could ever have, and he might have allowed Loki to become his most trusted adviser in court—but Loki would do well to remember his _place_. He was, first and foremost, Thor’s kept Omega.

Then again … Loki gave him so much more than just carnal pleasures. In the few centuries since Loki had been gifted to him as a token of peace from Jotunheim, Thor had grown to consider Loki as his lifelong mate. Sentiment was not something Alphas had for their Omegas very often, but Thor knew that there was a unique bond between the two of them, and he truly loved Loki with all his heart. Loki was not just a piece of fuck meat; Thor did not like the idea of treating him in the same coarse way that the others around him did with the bodies they had used.

Thor was the only man standing now, and he had done more than enough to make his point that he was the most worthy, the most powerful of all. He’d shown all that Loki belonged to him and him alone, and he could finally indulge in what he wanted for himself. So he bent down and yanked Loki up by a fistful of his hair—Loki did like it rough, and Thor was not about to forgive Loki for his transgressions just yet—making Loki stand erect before him, their entwined bodies worshipped by the hundreds on their knees.

Securing one arm just under Loki’s waist and curling the other around Loki’s torso possessively, Thor snapped his hips faster and faster, reaching a near-impossible pace. He was close to his climax, but he wanted Loki to finish before him. Thor inched the hand that was on Loki’s ribs higher, until he caught one of Loki’s tits, its flesh soft and malleable under his rough palm, spilling over and around his fingers. When he pinched the nipple between his thumb and forefinger, hard enough to bruise, Loki’s reaction was instantaneous: his cries rose to a deafening pitch, his cunt clenched almost painfully around Thor and his cock spurted all over his chest and Thor’s arms.

That was more than enough to trigger Thor’s own orgasm, and he drove in one last time to spill deep within Loki’s cunt. His knot was rapidly swelling; Thor lamented somewhat that its purpose would not be fulfilled—but then, he felt the muscles of Loki’s entrance constricting around the base of his cock, locking their bodies together in the most intimate way possible. Loki’s womb was accepting his seed a _second_ time. Thor had not known that Loki’s body could do this—but of course, Loki was no ordinary Omega. It thrilled Thor to know that he was putting this mark on Loki again, and this time in front of so many other people.

‘ _Mine_ ,’ he growled into Loki’s neck. His voice was too low for this for be anything other than a secret shared between them, but it did not matter. In front of the others, Thor had already staked his unmistakable, irrefutable claim over Loki.

Now, all that mattered was Loki. He gave himself over to pure bliss, lost himself in his senses that were only Loki, Loki, Loki—his intoxicating smell, the heat of his tight cunt around his cock, the softness of his full tits beneath his hands. At this moment, they belonged to each other—Loki was his, and he was Loki’s.

As Thor’s knot grew to fill up and stretch Loki’s cunt, his cock continued to pulse and send seed towards Loki’s womb. Loki clenched around him rhythmically, but it was more than his body’s natural response to being bred—he was screaming out his release over and over again. Through all of it, Thor held Loki tight, his pleasure cresting with Loki’s, until gradually the spurting of his cock slowed and he had nothing more to give.

Slowly, his knot deflated and Loki’s muscles relaxed around him; their mating was complete. Thor gingerly withdrew his softening cock, mindful of how extremely sensitive both of them were, while maintaining a solid grip around Loki’s chest to stop him from collapsing—he did not expect Loki to be able to stand or walk properly at least for a week.

Thor nuzzled behind Loki’s ear, breathing in the scents that had become trapped in his sweat-damp hair. Traces of Loki’s heat were not hard to decipher, but more strikingly were the sweet tang of sex and, on top of that, a rich musk that was undeniably _Thor_. This mix of perfumes was something he could immerse himself in for the rest of his days.

But as the rush of his orgasm faded, Thor became very conscious of the fact that they were not alone. It would be imprudent to linger if he were to dote on Loki—it would deliver a conflicting message to what he had hoped to convey through this public claiming. He knew that his love for Loki was one of the things that made him strong, but the people would think him weak if they saw him be less than domineering with an Omega.

He had had quite enough of putting on such an act, however. Thor wanted to be alone with Loki, away from prying eyes, and simply enjoy the company of his beloved. His mind made up, Thor quickly rearranged his clothes and drew Mjolnir from his belt. Clasping Loki against him once again, he spun the great hammer by its leather loop, calling upon its power. Immediately, he and Loki were launched into the air and towards the palace.

In a few months when Loki would be heavy with child— _children_ , he corrected himself—Loki would no doubt wish to flaunt his body and his relationship with Thor around Asgard again and again. But before then, he would have Loki all to himself, for however long he could. Loki might protest a little, but judging from the way that Loki lay meek against him and hummed contentedly, it would not be too difficult. And this was the way things should be. Thor would get what he wanted out of Loki, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll be very happy to hear what you have to say—I welcome both the good _and_ the not-as-good things!
> 
> I am [loki-on-mjolnir](http://loki-on-mjolnir.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.


End file.
